


Ease My Mind (C'mon Now, Won't You?)

by What_of_All_Those_Wayward_Priests



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg sorta, Not Beta Read, Peter's POV, but the kids were already born, firstfic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_of_All_Those_Wayward_Priests/pseuds/What_of_All_Those_Wayward_Priests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluffy piece about Peter and family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ease My Mind (C'mon Now, Won't You?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble I wrote after reading a really dark story. I wanted to clear my headspace, make something cute and peaceful to return to. Also, its my first story here (and second fanfic ever) so I am very new 
> 
> The title is pieced together from the lyrics to "Call me, Call me" by Steve Conte. I heard it via Cowboy Bebop and I love it!

\--

With a familiar screech, the subway car careened around a corner, metal shaking around its bored passengers. Head resting on his husband's shoulder, Peter barely noticed. The tired hero just swayed with the motion of the car, content to spend the journey sprawled across Wade's lap. They were used to the sounds of the city. It was home.

Slowly, Peter raised his hand to trace the scars on Wade's neck, gentle fingers caressing the shifting skin there. Twenty years ago, on their first proper date, the mercenary had flinched away from Peter's touch. But now, the man simply smiled, stopping mid rant to mutter bizarre endearments in spanish. Grinning, the exhausted spider sank further into his lover's embrace, surrounded by the oddly comforting scent of gunpowder and oil. Married life had taught Peter so many ways to say "sexy", "love", and "mine". And, hands roaming, it had also taught him how to tease Wade.

Some scars are just so sensitive, it turns out. 

In retaliation, wandering hands found their way to Peter's ass, newfound promise filling the mercenary's rumbling spanish. If Peter was being honest, as he flushed red, neither of them were good at keeping their hands to themselves. Married life hadn't made a dent in their sex drive. Across the aisle, dead to the world, sat the evidence of that. 

Turning his head, Peter looked at their children, heart swelling at the sight. Exhausted, the six little Parker-Wilson children had collapsed in a pile of wrinkled dresses and suits. Ben, the oldest, had stretched his long legs across the car to rest on Wade's boots. Fast asleep against his sister Alice, he was drooling on her purple sweater, face buried in the soft rumpled cotton. Beside them sat Veronica and Andrew, who were openly snoring much to everyone's dismay. Not one to be outdone, even in sleep, May was loudly babbling nonsense worthy of her father. Carissa, ever the calm and responsible one, silently napped in the corner seat. 

Everyone was tired, after the events of the weekend. Just three days earlier, after finally earning Odin's blessing, Thor wed the beautiful Jane on Asgard. The hall had been filled with friends from many planets, gathered together in celebration of such a momentous occasion. Of course the food was delicious, the company was excellent, and Peter would never forget the sight of Thor kissing the daylights out of Jane. Overall, It was an extravagant, beautiful, and quite princely ceremony.

Until someone rolled out the mead.

A sharp reminder of his impending hangover, Peter could already feel the headache building in his temples, quickly pulling him away from his memories. Though the wedding had been ridiculously fun, Peter was glad to be back in the city. While home had been a difficult concept at first, for him and especially for Wade, they had built one together all the same. And Peter, well, Peter was proud of it. He was proud of his marriage, proud of their children. And right now, he was looking forward to putting the kids to bed, passing out next to the love of his life, and generally living where he belonged.

'Yea', Peter thought, smiling as he turned back to look at his husband 'we made it, didn't we'

'We made it home.'

\--


End file.
